The Hockey Boy and The Genius
by Annie Park
Summary: Son las 4:09 AM. Donatello tiene un importante examen mañana y está intentando dormir, pero hay un incesante, molesto ruido afuera que no se lo permite. Casey sólo quiere una bolsa de Cheetos, pero la estúpida máquina expendedora se ha tragado sus tres dólares y no le ha dado nada. [Basado en la serie 2k12. AUhuman]


**The Hockey Boy and the Genius.**

 _ **Escrito por Annie Park.**_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _AUHuman de TMNT basado en los personajes de la serie verso 2k12. Va a ser Donnie/Casey, porque me encantan y porque hace mucha falta más fanfictions de ellos por aquí._

 _También está basado en un fanfic que leí en AO3 SimonBaz, del cual desgraciadamente no recuerdo el nombre, donde Simon se queda atascado con un brazo en la máquina expendedora en medio de la madrugada y Baz va a su rescate como el elegante y sarcástico caballero que es._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** TMNT no me pertenece.

* * *

 **i.**

 _Clonc._

Donatello gruñe cuando se despierta. Sus ojos desenfocados buscan los números rojos incandescentes plasmados sobre el reloj de mesa.

 _4:09 am._

Suspira. Cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Silencio.

Hay quietud y sólo los vagos sonidos nocturnos fuera de la ventana de su habitación cuando coloca un brazo sobre sus párpados y gira su cabeza en la almohada, dispuesto para dormir.

Segundos después, el sonido está ahí otra vez. Más persistente, más arrítmico y más condenadamente molesto que antes.

 _Clonc. Clooonc._

—Por las barbas de Darwin —se queja, por lo bajo. Su voz es ronca por la vigilia, y sus brazos y piernas demasiado perezosos mientras él se las arregla para arrastrarse fuera de su cómoda cama.

 _Clonc._

— _Charles Darwin_ —gruñe, irritado, cuando sus pies descalzos tocan la alfombra fría del suelo y se mueven automáticamente hacia la puerta, porque, _Jesús_ , quién (paso) demonios (paso) hace (paso) tanto (paso) maldito (paso) ruido (paso) a (paso) las (paso) _cuatro_ (paso) de (paso) la (paso) mañana.

 _Clonc._

Abre la puerta de golpe.

El suelo de madera es frío debajo de sus pies, y la irritación crece en su estómago como una bola de nieve que se acumula en la densa bajada de un acantilado, pero se mueve y cierra la puerta detrás de él. El aire gélido que se escapa de las rendijas oxidadas de las ventanillas del lúgubre y rústico y antihigiénico aire acondicionado del edificio cruje y silba por encima de su cabeza con una sinfonía brusca a la que ya está acostumbrado.

La piel le pica de impaciencia debajo de su sudadera cuando el sonido se escucha de nuevo.

 _Clonc._

Se da la vuelta, la irritación burbujeando y transformándose en furiosa ira caliente en su garganta. La luz del pasillo es muy tenue, proveniente solo de la barra de neón de emergencia al otro lado del corredor, pero aun así sus ojos pueden ver claramente la figura causante de su desgracia. (Qué sorpresa, la misma de siempre.)

—¿Qué _demonios_ haces Jones? —ladra, aunque tal vez demasiado fuerte. No es que le interese mucho. Si él está despierto a las cuatro de la mañana, todas las personas del pasillo también deberían estarlo.

El chico de cabello negro alza la cabeza del suelo como un resorte. Parpadea nervioso cuando lo mira ahí, seguramente justo a la persona que menos quería ver, con los brazos cruzados y los puños apretados sobre su pecho. Parece como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, algo que podría ser una vaga disculpa (a su, despreocupado y desmesuradamente burdo estilo), pero entonces sus ojos dan un giro hacia abajo y arriba, como si reparara en su desaliñado y desperfecto aspecto. Van desde la punta de sus dedos, viajan a través de su raído pantalón (que le queda un poco corto porque es estúpidamente alto) color azul que cuelga sobre sus caderas, estudian con cuidadosa burla su jersey flojo y terminan en algún punto sobre sus clavículas desnudas. Y dos segundos después… ahí está, impresa en su rostro como si perteneciera allí, entre el puñado de rasgos descuidados (los que son como un montón de piezas puestas en desorden para crear una cara sin técnica, pero rústicamente atractiva; la larga y fina nariz, la mandíbula marcada, los pómulos altos y definidos, los labios llenos. Los ojos salvajes, el polvo de pecas sobre su nariz y debajo de sus párpados. Todo rostro bonito y perfecto de acuerdo con el mundo entero.) (O al menos la mayoría.) (Donnie no cuenta entre ese porcentaje, de ningún modo.), como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si nunca hubiera nada más allí. La sonrisa. No la _sonrisa. La_ sonrisa. La que lo vuelve loco (y no de una buena manera). La que es fácil y desinteresada y atractiva y curvada hacia la derecha. La que es problemática y demente y hace que todas las chicas de la universidad se sonrojen cuando hay un pequeño atisbo de ella en el mismo pasillo que pisan.

Y no es por presumir, pero Donatello es el único que logra que se tuerza con un ligero desdén y burla en ella. _Qué especial debería de sentirse, vaya_ (sarcasmo) _._

Sus ojos avellana brillan con diversión cuando se topan con el rostro furioso de Donatello, y no parece importarle (probablemente ni siquiera lo recuerda, porque es _así_ de imposiblemente distraído) el hecho de que _él_ es el ridículo sentado en el suelo con un brazo atorado en la rendija de la máquina expendedora, porque se reclina hacia atrás, en su típica pose casual, y mira hacia Donnie como si fuera lo más gracioso que hay en el mundo entero.

—Linda pijama —dice, entre dientes.

Donatello pone los ojos.

— _Idiota_ —resopla— _._ No respondiste mi pregunta. Tenemos un examen mañana. De historia universal, por si no lo recuerdas. Y a diferencia de ti, yo _voy bien_ en la clase, excelente de hecho, y quiero mis ocho horas de sueño si no te importa.

Casey alza una ceja.

—¿Y mi elegante belleza te impide dormir, cerebrito? —se burla—. Cuál es el problema.

Donnie alza ambas ceja a la vez, incrédulo. Alza la barbilla y señala con la cabeza hacia el cuadrado de metal que tiene preso su brazo.

— _No._ Estás haciendo demasiado ruido.

—Si así fuera habría más personas afuera, ¿no lo crees? —replica.

Donnie resopla.

—Sólo saca tu maldito brazo de allí _en silencio_ , ¿de acuerdo? —medio dice, medio gruñe. Y antes de que Casey pueda abrir la boca para decir algo estúpido, como seguramente hará, se gira en dirección a su habitación.

Hay un desconcertante silencio detrás de él, y Donnie casi se voltea, porque no es muy común de Casey dejar las cosas sin decir un último tonto comentario, porque es _Casey._ Sin embargo, se dice así mismo que está siendo un idiota, y sigue caminando.

Pero entonces, Casey cumple con las leyes que reinan el mundo, y dice (justo a cuatro pasos de llegar a su puerta):

—Uh… en realidad… es que yo…

Donnie se gira hacia él, con una expresión de falso interés.

—¿Sí? —dice.

Casey le da un vistazo desde la otra punta, y está tan silencioso sin el excesivo _clonc_ y sólo con la respiración atrofiada del aire acondicionado que Donnie no tiene dificultad en escuchar las palabras de Casey, aunque las diga en un susurro.

—Estoy atascado.

Donnie alza una ceja. Casey _en realidad_ luce avergonzado de eso, y es patético y cruel el hecho de que desee burlarse de él en ese momento, pero no puede evitarlo. La cínica media sonrisa ya está tirando hacia arriba en sus labios.

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta.

—Oh, vamos, hombre. No seas un idiota —suspira—. Necesito ayuda aquí.

Su ceja casi conoce el nacimiento de su pelo. Se queda ahí de pie unos segundos, mirándolo, con los brazos cruzados, sólo por el placer de hacerlo; disfrutando un poco mezquinamente el hecho de que él tiene el poder ahí, no Casey. Por un momento, por un pequeño e insignificante instante, en realidad considera dejarlo ahí, después de todo él se ha burlado abiertamente de él en los pasillos de la universidad y _oh sí_ , es un cretino arrogante… pero la parte débil de Donnie, la parte irracional de sus cerebro, la que todavía considera a Jones un chico vagamente bueno, en realidad quiere ayudarlo.

Así que de esa forma es como se encuentra a sí mismo sentado en el sucio y frío suelo de madera, de ese inhóspito y sucio pasillo, junto a Casey Jones, _Casey Jones_ de entre todas las personas, tratando de sacar su brazo de una máquina expendedora.

Casi se ríe, porque es ridículo.

—¿Y qué demonios pasó Jones? —pregunta, cuando se inclina para un mejor ángulo, y su codo choca contra el pecho de Casey, y la barbilla de Casey queda prácticamente apoyada en su hombro— es decir, por las barbas de Darwin, ¿en serio querías atacar la máquina expendedora a las cuatro de la madrugada? ¿Es otro de tus muchos e innecesarios actos de rebeldía adolescente? ¿O sólo tenías hambre y no tenías tres dólares para comprarte un yogurt?

Casey gruñe cuando la rodilla de Donnie se clava en el costado de uno de sus muslos, y hay una ligera sombre de sonrisa divertida en sus labios que Casey segura acaba de notar, porque clava uno de sus codos en sus costillas.

—Hey —advierte Donnie, incluso si no le ha dolido— recuerda quién tiene el control aquí, Jones.

—El control es una ilusión —dice Casey detrás de él, con una voz distorsionada que hace que las comisuras de la boca de Donnie en realidad tiren en una auténtica sonrisa. Aunque pone los ojos (está seguro de que Casey vio eso).

—Eso lo sacaste de una película, idiota —resopla.

—Sí, bueno, es cierto —responde él, y está a punto de continuar cuando Donnie tira de su brazo demasiado fuerte— _Auch._

Donnie no responde a su queja. En lugar de eso, suelta su brazo, casi de forma inconsciente, y se gira hacia él, con ambas cejas alzadas y una mueca en los labios que se divide entre la diversión y el horror a partes iguales. Es un poco impresionante, Casey debe admitir, aunque no le está haciendo mucho caso porque sigue tirando de su brazo para sacarlo de allí. Está empezando a doler de verdad, mierda.

—Oh Jesús —exclama—, eres uno de ellos.

Casey alza una ceja a su vez, y detiene su intento de brazo-escape para mirarlo.

—Eso sonó dramático como el infierno, amigo. ¿Soy un _qué_?

Ahora Donatello parece más divertido que horrorizado, pero aun así.

—De _ellos._ Tú sabes, de los que hacen campañas en la escuela y hablan sobre el discurso eterno del _control como una ilusión_ y _el universo es un holograma_ y toda esa ciencia ficción extraña.

—Bueno, D, no estamos aquí para hablar de mi mierda _friki…_

—¿Desde cuándo me dices _D_?

—¿Desde cuándo cuestionas mi aura de Cool Rey del Hockey con mis pensamientos sobre el control?

Donnie deja escapar algo que parece un resoplido de risa, aunque es más un sonido estrangulando.

—De acuerdo, son las cuatro de la mañana, esta conversación se está poniendo extraña —dice, y se vuelve para continuar con su tarea del brazo.

—Tú comenzaste —dice—. Y, por cierto, no es que no tenga tres dólares, es que la estúpida máquina se los tragó y no me quiso entregar mis _Cheetos_ , gracias.

—¿Intentabas hacer justicia consiguiéndolos así? —se ríe Donatello entre dientes—, bueno, no parece que haya funcionado mucho…

—¿Dudas de mi justicia implacable? Bueno, qué mierda D, yo jamás he dudado de ti y tu maldito cerebro invencible —bromea.

Y es extraño, porque eso es técnicamente un _cumplido_.

Casey no suele hacer cumplidos.

O bueno, al menos no _a él_.

Es demasiado desconcertante por un momento, y no tiene idea de qué decir después.

Afortunadamente, no tiene que responder a eso, porque el brazo de Casey sale de su trampa mortal de un tirón.

O probablemente _desafortunadamente_ , porque de alguna ridículamente absurda manera sus posiciones y el impacto de la salida han enviado a Casey encima de él, y eso es malo, malo, _malo_ en proporciones gigantes.

—Ups —dice Casey, y después se ríe, se _ríe, maldita sea,_ de esa forma tan idiota suya, y Donnie no sabe porque es que su estómago ha dado un vuelco minutos perdidos de sueño deben de estar empezando a hacer efecto en su sistema. Él no se levanta, su cabeza sigue apoyada cómodamente en el pecho de Donnie, y sus piernas están enredadas entre sí, porque claro, el universo lo odia. Pero levanta un brazo en el aire, cerrando el puño, y dice, en un alarido demente—: _¡Victoria!_

Donnie no sabe exactamente qué decir, y no está muy seguro de si su voz será tan estable como desea, así que sólo da un empujón al hombro de Casey. Él responde con un _hmmph_ ahogado contra la tela de su pijama.

—Quítate de encima, Jones —resopla, y en realidad se las arregla para sonar más irritado que desesperado.

Casey da otro solemne _hmmph_ antes de revolverse contra él. Desafortunadamente, sólo parece acomodarse mejor sobre él. _No está saliendo, Charles Darwin y Euclides y Mendeleiev._

—Pero estoy cansado —murmura Casey.

—Si babeas sobre mí, te juro que no despiertas mañana, Jones —amenaza. Y en realidad está un poco más tranquilo, casi aliviado, porque sí se está irritando de verdad.

Casey hace caso omiso y murmura algo ininteligible antes de dejarse caer todavía más contra él.

— _Jones._ Hablo _en serio._ _Fuera._

Casey resopla.

—¿Por qué?

—Ah, no lo sé, ¡tal vez porque _no es normal_ que te duermas encima de mí en un polvoriento pasillo! Es decir, sé que estás demente, pero…

Casey gruñe algo entre dientes y comienza a levantarse. Donnie está tan aliviado que empieza a levantarse también, pero entonces Casey no se está levantando más, sólo está desenredando sus piernas para colocar ambas rodillas a los costados de las caderas de Donnie, y segundos después, Donnie cae hacia atrás en pánico, porque Casey Jones está encima de él de nuevo, _a horcajadas encima de él_ con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza y mirando hacia abajo con ojos brillosos y salvajes y una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Debe estar muy, muy cansado, y el sueño debe estar afectando su cerebro o sus ojos, porque en realidad le parece _atractivo_. Con el cabello despeinado cayendo casi sobre las mejillas de Donnie y el rostro afilado y suave a la vez y las pecas y los labios llenos y… _oh no,_ él _no_ acaba de mencionar sus labios, santo Dios.

Casey se ríe de repente. Suave y divertido.

—¿Qué? —se burla, aunque no hay malicia en su voz—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Su sonrisa se ladea un poco, y Donnie ruega porque la mala iluminación del pasillo haga su trabajo, porque siente sus mejillas quemándose.

—Fuera, Jones —ni siquiera tiene la voluntad suficiente para decirlo con voz decente. Lo dice en voz tan baja que puede que Casey ni siquiera escuchara.

—¿Por qué? —se ríe, alzando una ceja—. ¿Te pone nervioso?

Donnie pone mala cara.

—Muy gracioso, Jones. Bájate.

Casey se inclina un poco hacia abajo, hacia su rostro, y Donnie en realidad está intentando retroceder aunque sólo hay piso más atrás.

—Yo creo que sí te pongo un poco nervioso, eh, D —su sonrisa toma un giro, y ahora le está sonrisa con la clase de mueca seductora que hace cuando quiere que una chica le haga su tarea de química (y en su irracionalidad, en su cerebro nublado y adormilado, por un instante, Donnie puede ver por qué demonios funciona, _Jesús_ ). Y su voz es más gruesa y ronca, y Donnie está seguro de que lo está haciendo a propósito, pero eso no aminora el hecho de que su corazón late desbocado en el pecho.

—Jones.

No dice nada más, porque la verdad es que no sabe _qué,_ pero Casey es un inútil cruel, porque no se mueve.

—Es en serio, ¿qué pasa si alguien sale y…?

—¿Nos ve? —completa Casey, sonriendo y con ambas cejas alzadas. El maldito. Hay algo en su expresión que lo desquicia un poco.

—Bueno, _sí_ —grazna—. _Yo_ tengo una reputación que mantener.

Casey se ríe.

—Auch —dice, fingiendo estar sumamente ofendido.

—Baja _ahora._

Casey le da una última sonrisa antes de moverse, _por fin,_ y entonces Donnie puede respirar otra vez. Aunque está muy seguro de que la colonia de Jones va a quedarse impregnada en su jersey.

—Tranquilo —dice Casey, riendo— Pareciera como si te estuviera ahogando antes.

Donnie no responde, sólo se levanta y sacude la ropa antes de ponerse de pie.

—Aun así me duele no conseguir mis _Cheetos_ , ¿sabes? —dice Casey, con aire melancólico, mirando tristemente hacia la bolsa de bocadillo de queso industrial detrás del vidrio. Es casi cómico, porque Casey está siendo una _reina del drama_ por un producto industrial que ni siquiera tiene la decencia de saber a queso, y Donnie suelta una lacónica risa antes de poner los ojos hacia él.

—Bueno —contesta—, si te hace sentir mejor, los _Cheetos_ contienen aproximadamente 487 kilocalorías por cada 100 gramos de producto, así que no creo que eso le hiciera bien a tu "encantador cuerpo", ¿o sí?

La cabeza de Casey se dispara hacia él. Tan abruptamente que hace que Donnie tropiece hacia atrás. Parece un poco aturdido. Parpadea hacia él, con la cabeza ladeada, y abre la boca un par de veces antes de terminar diciendo:

—¿Eso fue… _coquetear_?

— _¿Qué?_ —responde, alzando las cejas para dar énfasis—. Por supuesto que no. Imagina cosas, Jones.

— _Oh no_. Estoy seguro de que eso fue coquetear.

— _No_.

— _Sí_ lo fue, estabas coqueteándome.

—Que no, Jones.

—Bien, di lo que quieras, pero eso _fue_ coquetear. En tu… rara y nerd y enciclopedia forma de coquetear. Es decir, ¿quién demonios sabe cuántas calorías hay en una bolsa de _Cheetos_?

—No lo sé, Jones. Tú no, eso es seguro. Y _no_ fue coquetear. Fue hacer un simple comentario. Eso que tú hiciste con la sonrisa y la voz _sí fue_ coquetear.

—¿"La sonrisa y la voz"? —sonríe Casey, de la misma forma que hizo antes, cuando estaba encima de él, y Donnie _casi_ se estremece—. Eso, D, fue _seducir_ como Dios manda.

—Me encanta cómo inflas tu ego tú solo —dice Donnie, con ironía. Aunque en realidad está sonriendo un poco.

La sonrisa de Casey se vuelve más suave.

—Bien, creo que si no voy a conseguir mis _Cheetos_ debería ir a dormir, ¿no?

—Probablemente.

Casey asiente y se pone de pie.

—Bien —dice Donnie, porque no quiere un silencio incómodo y en serio tiene sueño y aún puede sentir su corazón latiendo un poco loco en sus costillas por lo que acaba de pasar y es sumamente extraño y sí, mejor se despide de una vez antes de que todo vuelva a ser extraño—. Nos vemos mañana, supongo.

Casey sonríe de dientes.

—Seguro.

—Sí.

—Oh, y gracias —añade él, antes de que Donnie se dé la vuelta—. Si alguna vez eres tan estúpido como para quedar atascado en una máquina expendedora puedes llamarme.

Donnie en realidad se ríe de eso. Debe tener _mucho_ sueño.

—Gracias. Y probablemente no debería darte cuerda, pero sólo para que quede muy claro _no_ coqueteé contigo.

Casey sonríe. Con _la_ sonrisa.

—Oh, sí lo hiciste, Encantador Cuerpo.

—Creo que no conoces el significado de las comillas —replica.

—Claro que sí, Encantador Cuerpo.

—Qué ego tienes —dice Donnie, y está sonriendo casi tan ancho como Casey.

Casey no dice nada, su sonrisa lo dice todo.

Así que Donnie se gira, en sus anchos pantalones de pijama y su jersey viejo y se mueve entre las sombras del pasillo y el silbido del aire para entrar a su habitación. Puede sentir los ojos de Casey sobre él todo el camino, pero no se vuelve.

Son las 5:14 am cuando finalmente se acuesta en su cómoda cama de nuevo, y su alarma está por sonar en media hora y es increíblemente extraño, porque ni siquiera le importa.

Y Donnie debe estar muy, excesiva y totalmente ultra cansado, porque está casi seguro de que sueña _la_ sonrisa esa media hora antes de despertarse.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews? Si desean que haga una continuación, avísenme. Estoy algo oxidada, creo, pero esto es lo que mi cerebro tuvo de idea el día de hoy y llevaba meses seca, así que comprendan, jaja.**_


End file.
